Maybe were the same
by blackwing
Summary: PG-13 for latter chapters Hermione is Home alone(AGAIN) Someone makes a late night visit, what could he want and is someone after him or something much worse. sorry about some little spelling errors.
1. Default Chapter

maybe were the same

Hermione Granger a young girl of seventeen sat alone in her bed room. "Alone again "she thought to herself.Every one thought Hermione

AKA know it all granger had some grate shelterd life but she didn't, her mother and father where never home.

Not that it bother her much she really didn't care two much for the people she called familey. Hermione looked outside it was dark and snowey.

she missed her friends or her old friends, after the fall of the dark lord harry and ron left hermione for the girls with better looks,They only came to

her to get there home work done. she took a deep breath and walked down stairs. the door bell rang Hermione walked to the door and opened

it. she couldn't belive what she saw or who she saw, it was none other then Draco Malfoy. "what do you wont Malfoy." Hermione asked

annoyed.

Malfoy looked at her with pleading "Please Granger i need help." Draco said as he passed out. hermione cought him and for the first

time she got a good look at him. there was cut's and bruses all over his hansom face." What happend to you draco." hermione thought as she

helped the blond haired boy out of the snow. Hermione helped draco up to the guest room. She put a head on his forehead he was burning

up, "poor guy" Hermione thought, there was no telling how long he had been out in the snow. "Granger" Draco said softley hermione took his

hands in hers.

"your going to be ok Draco." hermione said as she layed a wet rag on this forehead.

"Hermione i came to worn you, you need to get away from hear." Draco wisperd

"what are you talking about?" the brown haired girl asked

Draco sat up "we got to get going there comeing."

"who's comeing?'' hermione asked

"Who do you think Granger, the death eater or whats left of them they wont revenge." Malfoy said slumping back down

"Draco we can't go anywhere your sick you need to rest." hermione said

"Granger......Hermione you half to belive me there comeing" Draco said solfley

"why did you come here malfoy."

"I....don't really know why, my father took over the death eater's after voldimort lost power. i herd him talking he said he was going to kill you, I

couldn't let that happen. Somehow he found out that i was going to try to help you. So they tied me down and beat me, I thought they where

going to kill me but they didn't they left me to die out in the snow in stead." Draco said so softley

"your father let that happen, I new he was evil but i never thought he would do something like that. I'm sorry Darco i really am." hermione took

draco in her arms. Draco seemed shocked " I don't wont you to feel sorry for me" draco said

the slytherin boy snuggled close to hermione. Hermione kissed draco on top of the head. " I know your telling the truth Draco, I know we haft to

get out of here, Give me five minutes." Hermione said walking towards the door.

"Hermione"Draco said

"yeah Draco"

Draco got up and walked up to Hermione and kissed her on the lips" Hurry now we haft to get moveing."draco said softley

hermione took draco's hand then walked out of the door.

NEXT CHAPTER COMEING SOON

AN: I know there some bad spelling but love it or hate it. 'i'll try to update soon


	2. CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2

Were little run aways

Hermione and draco had ran though out the night. Hermione had taken a few

Minutes to grab some money for food and such.

The Granger girl looked over at Malfoy , He look so weak form being sick but yet he

looked so strong. Thay finally stoped for the night at an old muggle hotel. they figured no one wourld

look dor them there.

Once hermione Got them a room draco collapse on the bed.

"I don't feal good" draco wined

" i know" hermione kissed him on the head. He looked at her in shock.

"Why looked so shocked." Hermione asked the Blond slytherin.

"you kissed me" draco wisperd

"you kissed me back in my room so don't give me that shocked look." Hermione said with a bright smile on her face.

Draco smiled as he closed his eyes.

"you know Granger i wasn't expecting today to turn out like this." Draco said softley

"shhh sleep, you need your rest." hermione said as draco got up and striped to his

boxers, hermione blushed at the site of him, Draco smiled when he saw what he

had done. "like what you see granger." Draco said like his old cockey self

"maybe i do malfoy.'' The Grffindor said with a smile

"I thought we were on a first name basis now." Draco said

"I know i just forget , I mean seven years of hateing you it hard to think

of you as someone that would help me out.'' Hermione said as she sat next to draco

"people change you know i'm not the same smart ass eleven year old that i was in first

year." Draco said looking slightley hurt

"I know your not, you kinda seem like a sweet hart when your not around your friends." Hermione said

"thanks"Draco said

"i mean it you are."

"I know it just i'm not really use to people calling me stuff like that." Draco said

"I know, but befor to night i never really had a reson to call you sweet.'' Hermione said as she nodiced draco close his eyes.

"Draco, are you allright?" hermione asked, Draco didn't move, "Draco talk to me"

Hermione put a hand on his forehead he was so burning up. Hermiome knew she need to find a way to cool him down. She allways could

through him out into the snow for a few minutes. But that would be mean and he had done nothing tonight to deserve such harsh treatment.

After a minute of debate with herself hermione came to the conclusion that she would place a cold wash cloth on his forehead. Duh why hadn't

she thought of that before, her mother use to do that to her when she was sick ,as a child Hermione was sick a lot and her mother would always

take care of her but that was befor they started leaveing her all the time. But she couldn't think of that right now she need to take care of

Draco.more to the point he needed her.

Hermione went into the bathroom and retreved a ice cold wash cloth. she gentally placed it on his forehead. Draco sterd as she dabed the cloth

on his forehead. Hermione really wanted to kill Dracos father, how could he of all people allow this to happen to his own son. Hermioen took a

deep breath as she layed down next to him and tryed to sleep, hopefully Draco would be somewhat better once he got a little sleep. Hermione

slyed and thought "i Guess we'll see what mouring brings."

NEXT CHAPTER COMEING SOON: PLEASE RR PLEASE GO EASY ON ME I KNOW I HAVE A FEW SPELLING ERRORS

THANKS

BONNIE


	3. Chapter Three

MAYBE WERE THE SAME

Thank you to every one that reviwed this story,

AMY DON"T WORRIE I HAVE MORE CHAPTERS TO COME. THIS STORY IS NO WERE NEAR OVERThanks for tyou comments.( SMILES AND HUGS YOU) LOL

MELISSA Thank you for your helpfull hints,I am working hard at trying to improve my spelling and grammer, Thanks Again, Also who knows who i'll kill off Lucius or Draco, you will half to read and find out. LOL

Cin Thank you for your comment, I will try and up date soon

Chapter three

Hermione opened her eyes,As she saw the bright sunlight entering the room. It took her a minute to rember that she was not at home and who

was by here side. She sat up and studyed the blond haired man next to her. She really did want to call him a boy, he had grown so much. he use

to act like the whole world revolved around him but now he had saved her life.He must have saw her smileing at him becuase he rolled over and

put his head under the covers."Can't you let a guy rest Hermione?" Draco asked

as he sat up and looked at her, his sleek blond hair now falling into his face. Hermione smiled at him"sorry, How are you fealling ?"Hermione

asked"Better, Thanks to you." Draco said as he satup he looked at her with a mischievous smile."Draco Malfoy take that look off your face right

now." Hermione said as she stood up and walked towards the door.

"What look" Draco asked as he also stood following the young Griffindor.

"That mischievous smile it freaks me out." Hermione said also forming her own slightley disturbing smile. Draco didn't like this at all.

"Hermione Granger stop that, Its cool when i do it ,but i looks down right evil on you." Draco said as he backed away slightley

"well Malfoy, the only thing i'm going to tell you are,Nice boxers." Hermione said while trying sustain her laughter.

Draco looked down,sure enough he was standing in nothing but black boxers. his face turned a rosy color of pink, while he back up far

enough to find his pants, which were still slightley wet from walking out in the snow.

After he was clothed, Hermione sat down nex to him. Draco looked lost as he stared at nothing, More to the point he looked scared. Hermione

Rapt Her arms aound him,Draco leaned into her embrase.

"I wont let them hurt you Mione." Draco wisperd

" Well then why don't we say that we wont let anything happen to each other,because i would never let anything happen to you." Hermione said

solfley.

"Thanks Granger." Draco said as he pulled away from Hermione embrace. "We half to get moveing,sooner or latter there going to find us here."

Draco said as he stood up and looked for his shirt.Hermione nodded " were are we going?" Hermione asked

"I don't know somewere far away, America maybe." Draco said as he stood up and started to pase.

"Draco your a bloody genius."Hermione said

"Well tell me something i don't know.'' Draco said like a smart ass

Hermione walked up to him and swated him lightley on the head. Draco pretended to look more hurt then possible.

"Don't give me that look you farrit." Hermione said Draco took off after her ,He chased her around the room till he finally cought her and pined her

down on the floor "I think some day i'll turn you into a farrit, that way you can get a feal for how embarising it is." Draco said

"Draco,get off me." Hermione said solfley to him

"No,I think I like it right here thank you very much." Draco said as he looked deep into Hermiones eyes. Hermione took this opportunity to push

the young slythrin off her. Draco looked at her a little confused,"I told you to get off" Hermione said with a smile as she got up and helped Draco

to his feet. Just then a nock sounded at the door, Hermione and Draco jumped, Draco walked over to the door and look through the viewing

hole in the door. Draco quikely walked back to Hermione, he pulled her out a back door. " Draco, who is it?" Hermione asked

Draco coverd her mouth with his hand. " Don't talk Granger." He said as he let her go, he took her hand and they ran off towars the woods.

They walked for what seemd like hours. Draco now had his arm around Hermione, but neather said a word.

After a while they stoped at a small streem. Hermione looked over at draco who had sat down on a large rock. He had his eyes chasted down to

the forset floor. luckilly it warmed up and the snow was melting which made it easyer for them to walk. Hermione looked over at Draco, he was

looking pale again. Hermione stood up and walked over to Draco. He looked up at her, "We need to keep moving." Draco said Hermione sat

down next to him. " You need to rest for a while." Hermione said solfley "I'm fine, i'm just tired." Draco said as he stood up and pulled hermione

again to her feet. They walked off into the on comeing darkness.

############################################################################################################

Please RR, i hope the spelling was better i found my websters Dictionary..... I'll try ot update very soon.

bonnie


End file.
